plasticsfandomcom-20200214-history
PASB
PASB Winners The Game Right-to-Stay * Beginning in PASB 2, before being put on teams, the players have to fight for their spot on Plastic All-Star Battle. The host creates a task for the competitors to complete, and if you complete the certain task/challenge, you will earn your spot on PASB. If you fail to complete the task, or run out of time, you will be eliminated from PASB before the game even begins. Pre- Merge (Teams) * PASB is set up like survivor, but with a completely different game play. First you will be put into a team. Your team will compete in two challenges: The Captains Challenge, and the Teams Challenge. Teams compete separately in the Captains Challenge and one player from each team will become immune for the episode. The Teams challenge is where all the teams compete together in one competition, and the team that comes in 1st will be safe, and the team that places last will have to vote 2 people into the duel. The captains for the week cannot be voted into the duel. Then the 2 players with the most votes, from the losing team, will compete in a duel, and the winner will stay, and the loser is eliminated from the game. ''' '''Merge (Solo) * Now if you are lucky and make merge, you will no longer be doing a Captains Challenge, or a Teams Challenge. You will be doing a Points Challenge and a Individuals Challenge. The Points Challenge is where everyone completes a task, and the winner wins 100 to 200 Points. The Individuals Challenge is once again where everyone completes a task, and the winner is immune for the episode. Then all the contestants will then vote 2 players into the duel (The Individuals Challenge winner is immune.) The 2 players with the most votes will compete in a duel, the winner will stay, and the loser is eliminated from the game. The Finale * If you are able to make it really far in the game, you will start hearing about the finale for the season. The finale will begin when the hosts find it appropriate to wrap up the game, and determine a winner for the season. The finale works different each season, and anything can happen. Alliances will no longer matter in the finale, and it will all be based upon who you can beat in the final challenge...choose wisely! The Shop * There is a Shop in PASB. In the game you can earn points (listed below,) and in the shop you can buy items to help you, or to hurt others in the game at any time. The more points you save, the better the prize you can buy, and the bigger affect it will have on the players/game. You may donate your points to other players at any time in the game, or BEFORE losing a duel. If you are eliminated from the game, all of your unused points will vanish, and you cannot donate your points to anyone in the game AFTER losing the duel. You can win points by doing the following: -Win Captains Challenge: +100 points -Win Teams Challenge: +50 points -Win the Duel: +150 points -Win Points Challenge: +100 to 200 points -Win Individuals Challenge: +100 points The Shop will close at the finale, and all unused points will vanish, so start spending! Point Values may vary! (prices listed above are typical prices; although the host has the final decision on what you may earn for the task and/or season.)